Christmas Kink Day Ten: BruceTony
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: It's time for holiday cheer and giving, and maybe a bit of kinky sex. Bruce has found that now more than ever he is craving sex... but he doesn't want the big guy to come out... what ever shall he do?


It's that time again, when everyone starts posting Christmas Singles. This year I am going to do 25 days of Christmas. Each day I will post a new One-shot of some of my favorite pairing, with lot and lots of sex. I hope you all enjoy. Welcome to day Ten. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Bruce sat in Tony's lab working on yet another experiment that might rid him of the hulk. He didn't want to say that he was truly ready to get rid of him, and maybe that was why all the experiments had failed. But Bruce was sex starved to put it so bluntly, and that usually wasn't an issue… well that was until he met Tony Stark. Then it became an issue. Never before had he wanted someone to touch him so badly, never before had he wanted to get his heart rate up.<p>

Bruce had told Tony that he was starting to get along with the Hulk, and well that was the truth… but that didn't mean that he could just walk up to Tony and kiss him senseless. Bruce let out a hollow laugh, when was the last time that he actually kissed anyone. He wouldn't be able to just kiss Tony senseless. Tony would probably be the one doing that, if he could even get Tony to kiss him.

Bruce hadn't really thought about how Tony felt about him, if he was just a friend of if they maybe had something more. The only way to find that out was to kiss him. And then well, well sex came after that right, if Tony didn't push him away.

And that was why he was trying to find a way to rid himself of the Hulk once again; because he wanted to have sex with one Tony Stark. Bruce sighed as he set down another tube. It was quite useless, nothing in the past had worked why would is suddenly start working now.

He shook his head and let out a small whimper, it wasn't like he couldn't live without sex. He had done it for so long that it wasn't strange to him… but now, now it was kinda like an itch that he couldn't scratch no matter how much he wanted to scratch it.

Bruce fled so far into his thoughts that he didn't notice that Tony had entered the lab until a voice right next to his ear startled him.

"What are you doing Brucy?"

Bruce jumped and maneuvered away from Tony, "I was just working on something, nothing to important. Besides it wasn't working."

Tony gave him a once over but decided to drop the subject, "Well cap wants you to come out of here. Its Christmas, you have to come be part of the festival at one point."

Bruce just rolled his eyes, "I don't think big parties are good for the two of us Tony."

Tony Laughed, "The big guy would love the party, maybe you should try letting him out for it. That way you don't have to come. He can come. Have some fun and stuff."

Bruce shook his head, that wasn't a bad idea but he wasn't sure if the Hulk was happy with him right, what if he tried to destroy things just to get a point across to him.

"Come on Bruce, how bad can it be?"

Bruce bit his lip then nodded his head, "Can I trust you to watch him at all times?"

Tony nodded his head, 'yes,' "I will keep a look out after him, we all will."

Bruce sighted but he didn't see any reason on why he shouldn't let him out. Even though the Hulk wasn't boiling at the seam to be let out it would be good if he let him out more often and why not with the whole team around. It would also help keep his mind of Tony, seeing as how he wouldn't be there. With that Bruce made his way to the hulk out room and began to strip of his clothing. He then nudged the Hulk and within a matter of seconds Bruce was no more.

The Hulk looked around at the room, Banner didn't feel threatened, nor was there pain at all. Just as he was about to try and go back into Bruce, Tony appeared.

"Hey there, big guy, Bruce let you out so you could come to the Christmas Party."

Tony was smiling at huge smile. He didn't seem threatened, "Hulk Party?"

Tony smirked, "Yep Hulk Party!"

With that Tony lead Hulk carefully to the party, where all the other Avengers had already assembled. The party carried on into the night and Hulk tried his best to be careful with everyone that was there, Tony especially. Bruce had told Hulk that Tony was fragile and that if he wanted to hug or pick him up he would have to ask for permission first. So that is what he did, he asked all for permission to hug or hold them. It was a particularly good bonding time, and the team learned more about the Hulk than they could have imagined. When the party began to near its end Hulk was more than happy to go back to the Hulk room. On the way back Tony was informed of something that he didn't quite know.

"Banner like Tony lots," Hulk exclaimed happily.

Tony just smiled, "I like Bruce as well, I also like you big guy."

Hulk just shook his head, "No Banner loves Tony. Banner… wants to have sex with Tony."

Tony stops walking and blinks a couple of times. He knows that he had a few drinks but he didn't think that he had that many. "And how do you feel about this?"

Hulk smirked a little, "Tony Friend, Make Banner happy… but Banner try to get rid of Hulk again… thinks it's the only way to be with Tony… Hulk doesn't like that."

Tony continued walking again, "What don't you like big guy?"

"Hulk doesn't like that Banner doesn't want him… Hulk wants Banner to be happy. Tony makes Banner happy… Why doesn't Banner want Hulk…? Hulk not do anything wrong. Hulk protects Banner."

Tony nods his head, "I will talk to Bruce about it okay Big guy, but before I do. Do you understand what Bruce wants; do you understand what he is… err craving?"

Hulk nods his head yes, "Banner has many dreams of sex. Hulk knows what it is. Banner worries about heart rate… Banner doesn't want Hulk to come out while he is with Tony. Hulk won't come out. Hulk wants Banner to be happy."

Tony snickered, "I don't think Bruce is going to be happy that you told me all of this."

Hulk huffed, "Banner coward, should have told you already. Hulk is just helping."

Tony laughed, "Okay big guy, time to go back." He smiles up at the Hulk, "We will talk more later, okay?"

Hulk nods his head, "Time for Banner to wake up."

With that Tony watched as the Hulk slimmed down and changed back into Banner. Tony watched with interest as Bruce rushed to put all his clothing back on.

"Guess what the big guy just got done telling me," Tony said in a serious tone.

Bruce turned around mid stride shirt half way on, "Um… I have no idea."

Tony giggled at the look that Bruce was giving him, "He has informed me of one of your secret desires. With the way things are going, I am going to have chats with him more often. He is more willing to tell me what's going on in that mind of your than you are."

Bruce continues dressing as he tries to figure out what Tony could be talking about. What secret desire could the Hulk know about? Then it seemed to hit him…

Bruce bit his lip causing the warm welcoming of pain to flood through him, "Tony."

Tony just looks at him with serious eyes, "Why don't you want him around? I thought you were getting along with the big guy more and more.

"I do, I mean I am… I mean I do want him around… and we are getting along… it's just, it's complicated."

Tony nods his head, "I am sure that it is, but maybe you and the big guy should talk about it. If you want something to yourself maybe you should tell him. Find a compromise. Give the Hulk something that he wants. You can't just keep trying to get rid of him whenever you find an issue."

Bruce turned his head, "I don't think it would be that easy."

Tony approached Bruce pushing him back towards the wall, "Well I already got the go ahead."

As Bruce's back hit the wall his eyes flashed green but didn't stay that way for long, if maybe only for a second. As the reverted back to their original color Tony picked Bruce up swinging him over his back.

"Tony," Bruce yelled in the most girly way.

"Yes."

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a little push, besides I don't think the hulk out room would be much comfortable; my room so much more comfortable."

Bruce stopped squirming at that, "What exactly did the other guy tell you?"

Tony just smirked and continued walking, "Oh a few things. Like say, how erotic your dreams have been of lately, and maybe how you really feel about me, oh and why you have been trying to get rid of him again. He wasn't very happy about that by the way."

Bruce felt his face heat up as Tony's words filled his head. The blush became more prominent as He felt Tony feel him up and his body's reaction to having someone, anyone touch him.

"Tony" he stuttered, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why's that?" Tony questioned as he sat Bruce down on his bed.

Bruce looked away; He wasn't sure what to say to that. He wanted to tell Tony that he did actually want this, but the thought of Tony leaving him for someone else came to the front of his mind quickly and that scared him. He wasn't sure if he could do this if he was going to just get thrown away after it was all over.

Just as he was about to say something Bruce felt Hulk pushing at him, 'Hulk protect Banner… Tony not hurt Banner. Hulk hurt Tony if Tony hurt Banner.'

Bruce bit his lip, 'You can't do that. Tony wouldn't know that he hurt me. Tony is your team mate you have to make sure that he stays alive through battle… Tony is important. I would be better if I just left.'

'No, Banner tells Tony how Banner feels. Hulk wants Banner to do this.'

Bruce nodded his head and as he moved back to the present and out of his mind he saw that Tony was sitting next to him hand on his lap.

"Hey there Bruce."

Bruce looks over at Tony, "If I do this… I don't want to be a one night stand."

Tony nods his head in comprehension, "Okay anything else?"

Bruce huffed, "Really Tony that's all you're going to say. Anything else; Well yeah, I want to be the only one. I want you to love me, hold my hand. Hold me, what do you think."

Tony frowns at Bruce's blow up, "I didn't mean it that way Bruce; I get it you want to be number one, like pepper, but not pepper. I do know what it means to be someone's boyfriend or lover. That is what I want to know. Are you just sex or are you more."

Bruce flushes at the words, "oh… Boyfriend, you'll be my boyfriend?"

Tony nods his head, "Yes. I will do all that and more."

Bruce's face lights up in a way that Tony had never seen before; he reaches over and kisses the man. It doesn't take long for Tony to strip Bruce out of his clothing and for him to follow along. Bruce is still timid and doesn't really know what to do, well he does he just isn't use to all that attention that Tony is giving him or his body. He shakes with livid arousal as Tony goes down on him playing with his nipples along the way.

Bruce notes in the still semi thinkable brain that 'Tony is really good at giving head.' But that is about all he gets out as he comes over the edge in a matter of seconds. Tony swallows it all watching Bruce float high above the world. When he comes down he can feel Tony's teasing fingers inside of him. He knows what is going on, but is a little nervous; the last time he did this he was still in college, which was quite a long time ago.

Tony sooths away all those fears as he sucks on his dick bringing it back to life slowly. Tony takes his time starching Bruce and this time when he feels Bruce getting close again he lets up on the sucking bringing Bruce down from the high. Bruce isn't surprised by this fact at all but it does start to annoy him when Tony does it for the Fifth time that night.

"Tony," he grits out.

Tony just smirks, "You aren't ready yet."

Bruce just gives him a look and Tony knows that he better get on with it or Bruce is just going to finish himself off without his help. So that is what Tony does, he gets the condom from the bedside table and slips it on after messing with the foil packaging. Because of all the stretching Tony slips in quite easily.

The pace starts out slow but soon builds to rapid, well at least as fast as Tony can go. Soon both of them are at the edge and are spilling their seed all over. Tony slumps onto Bruce as he comes while Bruce melts into the pillows. After few minutes Tony pulls out snapping the condom off and throwing it away while getting up to retrieve some tissues to clean both him and Bruce off. Once that was all down he lay down next to Bruce.

"Ya know Bruce…"

"Hum?"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading please comment, I will love you forever.<p> 


End file.
